


Release

by Purselover2



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1686554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purselover2/pseuds/Purselover2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day comes when Felicity can finally release and trust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Release

Oliver slowly made his way through the park. He could see her in the distance sitting on the swing slowly going back and forth using the toe of her tennis shoe to propel herself. 

Unable to sleep, he had been out patrolling and decided to stop by and make sure she was ok. He had panicked a little when he had found her place empty until he remembered her telling him that when she couldn't sleep she went down to the park that belong to her apartment complex. Taking a chance and hoping he was right, he made his way back down the fire escape to the park. 

She had increased her speed and was going higher. She was also giggling and smiling like she had no care in the world. Oliver loved seeing her like this. Carefree and happy. 

She swung higher holding onto the chains with a death grip. She'd been unable to sleep and had ventured down to the park. She loved it here at night. She could relax and let herself be a kid again. Her childhood hadn't been all that great, but she remembered the run down park close to her house and how much time she had spent there. She'd always loved the swings but had never been brave enough to swing as high as the other kids. They would get going so high she would think they were going to go around the pole. As soon as they were that high they would jump out of the seat and land on the ground. Either on their butt or by some miracle their feet. Sometimes their parents or a friend would catch them. Felicity had never trusted anyone enough to catch her.

She was pulled from her thoughts by the sight of Oliver walking towards her. Smiling to herself she felt her courage growing. She propelled herself higher and higher until she was at the ultimate height. Watching Oliver getting closer she timed herself. When he got a little closer she let go and flung herself out of the seat. 

Oliver had decided to approach her to make sure everything was ok and that her being unable to sleep was all that was wrong. He knew the minute she saw him. He watched as she went higher and then higher still. What did she think she was doing? She was afraid of heights. Just as the thought entered his mind that he needed to make her stop he saw her smile at him and release herself from the seat. 

He swore his heart stopped as he calculated her speed, distance and approximate landing position. Maneuvering himself he got there just in time to open his arms and catch her as she landed on the ground. 

His arms wrapped tightly around her to keep her steady and for himself verification that she was alright. 

"Felicity you're scared of heights and jumps. Why on earth would you do that?" He questioned as he looked down into her eyes. 

"I was thinking about how I'd never done that as a kid because I was afraid and I never had anyone in my life that I trusted to catch me." She explained. 

"Then why? Why do it now?"

Reaching up she kissed his cheek. "Because I trust you and I know you'll always catch me."

**Author's Note:**

> I was driving through a park today and this Drabble cans to me. 
> 
> I hope you like it.


End file.
